The present invention pertains generally to a device for assisting disabled children diagnosed as being autistic.
Such children are introverted to the extreme and may be helped by persons trained in promoting conversation with the child.
It has been determined that such interchanges can be fostered by mutual casual conversations about random objects viewed during a walk in an area of interest such as a park, garden, zoo, etc. Such conversations are promoted by the proximity of the adult and the autistic person and hindered by the separation of same.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,742 shows a leash with a series of grommets selectively receiving end mounted snaps to vary the effective length of the leash.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,624 discloses a harness to join an adult and child with an adjustable strap. Both have a waistband with snap hooks for attachment to the adult's waistband and to a harness on the child.